The Final Goodbye
by ChristineBean
Summary: Bella becomes an assassin. The most deadly human in the world. Bella? I know right. But this no ordinary girl anymore. See what happens to Bella after Edward leaves. Again. This is my story in AU. Deal with it. Before Breaking Dawn. UPDATING. READ
1. Preface

The Final Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, then this wouldn't be a fanfic.**

**Preface:**

BPOV.

I am nothing but alone. Here awaits my death. No one to save me. Not this time. I drove them all away, to the point, they don't care. No one cares. Not my angel. Not my sunshine. Not even Mike Newton. Hell, if he came, he'd only bring death upon himself. And I would be the blame. Again.

It seems these days, I am the blame for every little problem. Let alone I have my own problems, now I have more. Like now. I am literally staring at my death, right in the face. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to save myself. I am not even sure if I want to.

"Hello, Isabella. We meet again."

Those words, that evil smile, even the voice. All familiar things, but I do not remember seeing this man. Ever in my life. The only thing different, I am not afraid anymore. I stopped being afraid after I was left alone. Not even when the only thing I had left was taken from me. When I was raped.

That was the day my life changed.

Oh Edward. If only you saw me now. An assassin. You wouldn't think of yourself a monster. No compared to me. For I bet I have killed more humans, than you have in your entire existence. And I'm only human.

I sighed.

"Yes, Aro. It has. Though, I am not quite sure why you have graced me with your presence."

The words came out so harsh, any mythical creature would run away in terror. Yet the vampire stayed calm.

"Oh. I think you know, of our agreement. And you have failed to keep up your end of the bargain. I am simply here for you to receive your punishment."

A mischievous smiled played on his cold lips. Great. Now I am stuck fighting a vampire. Alone. I showed no emotion on my face. Nothing but a small grin,

"So I see you remembered my birthday."

And with that, I fought a vampire alone. Whether I live or not, depends on, if I win. But I am just a mere human. How much damage could a little human do? We'll see.


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. Like I said, not Stephenie Meyer.**

Alone.

BPOV.

I lay in bed next to my angel. I am absent-mindedly drawing circles on his chest. We are just sitting there holding each other. So content. Yet, I have to slightest feeling, something is wrong.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Is something on your mind?"

"Hmm?"

It's not like him, to not pay attention to what I am saying...

"I asked, is something on your mind."

"Only you, love." His words caused me to smile. He kissed my forehead ever so gently.

"You just seem distant lately." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Do I?"

"Yes. Like right now. Are you sure _nothing _is on your mind?" I know he's hiding something, but why won't he tell me? Is he having regrets, two weeks before our wedding? He must have caught the worry in my eyes.

"Love, I assure you, nothing is wrong." With that he kissed my forehead, and began to hum my lullaby, and I unwillingly began to fall into a deep slumber.

I awoke to my bed. Empty. There was a note, from Edward.

_My love,_

_I had to run a few errands. I will be back later._

_Edward._

Hmm. I wonder what errands. I didn't let it go, but took a shower and dressed. Edward still wasn't back yet. He probably went on a quick hunting trip. I went downstairs to cook breakfast.

Charlie was on the couch, who knew sports would be on so early. I made pancakes. As the smell, drifted my mouth watered. I didn't know how hungry I was until now.

I set the plates on the table, my stomach growled. I blushed and Charlie chuckled. We went back to eating. When we were finished Charlie spoke,

"I'm going fishing with Billy."

"Ok dad." I smiled and cleared the plates. I frowned quickly after. Jacob. I missed him. Yet, _I_ was the one who drove him away. Charlie must have noticed. He patted my shoulder,

"It'll be ok. He's going to be back." He gave a small smile, and left. I washed the dishes slowly. I had nothing to do, Edward was gone, I didn't have work, school was over, Jacob was gone. I had nothing to do.

I went to the couch and flipped through channels. I just turned it off. Nothing I wanted to watch was on. I decided to go curl up in my bed and read a novel. Later I found myself asleep and dreaming.

_I walked through the meadow. Our meadow. It was more beautiful than before. I was alone, no Edward to be found. I felt as if I was being followed. I turned around to see a red-eyed vampire. I tried to scream but no sound came from my mouth. No one was here to save me. But this was no ordinary vampire. It was some of the Volturi. They came forward and attacked._

I awoke, and it had seemed so real. I had cold sweat dripping down my face. My bed was empty once again. Edward didn't come back. From the fear of my dream coming true, I closed my window, and locked it. If Edward really wanted to come back, he would have already.

I crawled back into bed, and tried returning to my slumber, hopefully without any red-eyed vampires. Where was my topaz-eyed vampire when you need him? I sighed. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I got out of bed. I looked over at my clock. _Ugh._

4:30a.m.

Great. Well, I'm up. I showered, and got dressed. I hadn't even burned off fifteen minutes. Well, Charlie has woken up yet. I'd surprise him with breakfast, with Eggs Benedict. Charlie came downstairs, surprised I was even awake.

"You're up early." He commented.

"Couldn't sleep." I smiled, and served him breakfast.

He quickly left for work after that. It was still dark. And it felt kind of nice outside. I went outside. At a time like this, the weather shouldn't be wasted. I took a walk. I started past the bordering forest, from my home. Edward's voice spoke to me in my mind. _'Don't go in there Bella. It's not safe.'_

"Well, then maybe you should come and tell me in person." I spoke out loud. Edward. I missed him.

"_Bella, don't go any further. It's not safe. Please.'_

I ignored the voice as I always did when it came to me. I remember the first time Edward's voice came to me when he had left. I flinched. It wasn't one of my fondest memories. I walked deeper into the forest.

I heard someone approach. "W-who's there?" I question, to find myself growing with panic. Maybe I should have listened to the voice.

"Bella." Spoke a voice I did not recognize. I looked to my left to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" My voice was shaking with fear.

She giggled, and came from the bush she was in. She was nothing less of beautiful. I could have mistaken her for a vampire, if not for the eyes.

"I am Megan. And we will be getting to know each other greatly."

Her words jumped out at me. _We will be getting to know each other greatly. _What do they mean, and who is this Megan.

**AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been keeping me busy. But I will **_**try **_**to update faster from now on. Well, this is chapter one. Where's Edward? Why is Bella alone in the forest? And who is this Megan? How does she know Bella? **

**You will find out within the next chapter. As for now REVIEW!! **

**-Christine**


	3. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. Like I said, not Stephenie Meyer.**

Who are you?

BPOV.

_-Previously._

"_I am Megan. And we will be getting to know each other greatly."_

_Her words jumped out at me. We will be getting to know each other greatly. What do they mean, and who is this Megan._

What is she talking about? How does she know me? My heart started pounding furiously. I'm scared. Is she going to kill me?

She answered my thoughts. "No, Isabella dear. I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to help you. And make you become great. A fighter. A lover you are not. Not anymore. Edward has left you again dear. He didn't need to run errands. He's fled the country. Left you to die. But I am here to make you, what you will become in the future. Not even Alice could predict your greatness." Megan said. I almost didn't believe her but she spoke with fierceness, and confidence. My face went pale.

She could be a great business woman.

She laughed at my thoughts again. I wondered how she could read my thoughts when Edward could not. Edward. Did he really leave her? Tears came to her eyes, threatening to spill over.

One single tear rolled down her cold pale cheek. Megan put out a comforting arm around my shoulders. I crashed into her side, sobbing. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I had been in denial. I knew Edward didn't love me, I was just pretending he did.

I shivered, not from the coldness of the early morning, but of the loneliness that now came over me. My heart ached for Edward.

"I'm sorry." Megan whispered sadly.

I wiped my eyes, I didn't even know this girl and yet, here I am crying on her shoulder. I stood, and took a slow deep breath. Edward was not worth my crying anymore.

I knew if he left, his family would be gone too. Again. The thought almost brought another round of tears to my tried eyes. I needed to get away. I needed to be alone.

I looked at Megan and hoped she would understand. She nodded, reading my thoughts again. "I don't see myself being great. Not now. Not ever." I said quietly.

She gave a small smile. "Oh but you will. I understand you need time now. But you must hurry. You will contact me when you are ready to start your training. Until then, be safe Isabella. Not everything is, as it appears to be."

I turned around and started walking back home. But a thought occurred to me. "Wait!" I called. I looked around, but Megan was gone.

"How will I contact you?" I called out again, but it was no use. She was gone. But her voice came to me.

_You will know Isabella. You will know when it is time to contact me. Until then, be safe. Not everything is, as it appears to be._

She repeated it again. Those words burned into my mind. I will not forget her words. I started my journey home once again. What did she mean by 'Not everything is, as it appears to be'? Ugh. It's hopeless.

I wished Edward were here to explain it to me. Edward. I miss him. My eyes watered with tears one again. I let them fall slowly, not caring if anyone saw anymore. How could he leave her again? It wasn't right.

I tripped, crashing to the ground. I didn't bother to get up. I curled into a ball, knowing if I let myself go, I'd fall into pieces. Tears came and went. Rain started to fall on me. I began shaking violently, from the cold.

I knew I had to get up, but I didn't seem to have the energy. I pushed myself up, and trudged all the way home. I opened the door, and went to the bathroom. A shower would warm me up for sure.

I let the warm water stream down my body. I was right. I got warmed up quickly. I got out and dressed in pajamas again, needing only the comfort. I lay down in bed. I looked over at my window, and more tears came to my eyes.

I eventually cried myself to sleep. And then, the dreams began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I was leaving Megan in the forest again. When I turned to leave, I ran into Edward. He smiled. I hugged him tightly. "Where were you?" I whispered. He kissed my forehead, "I had . . . things to attend to. Sorry love." He murmured against me._

_I had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth. I pulled from his embrace, and looked at him. I gasped. His eyes were crimson red. "Edwa-," I couldn't speak. Then I found my voice. "Things to attend to?! Edward, killing people aren't . . . Things!! That's... That's-..." but before I could finish his eyes turned black again. Dread settled at the pit of my stomach. _

_I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. He didn't chase me but, walked slowly towards me. It only frightened my further. He chuckled. "No use in running Bella dear." I kept running. Fast as my short legs would take me. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision. I had to keep going if I wanted to survive this._

_Icy stone cold hands landed upon my shoulders, I let out a piercingly loud scream. "Shh. Do you want Edward to get us?!" I recognized that voice. "Megan?"_

"_Yes, and hop on my back. We need to get away quickly. Quickly now." I jumped on her back. She had speed. Within seconds we were at my house. I hastily opened the door and let us in, locking it behind me._

_She sighed in relief. As did I. "You. Are. Fast." I said astonished._

_She smiled with a slightness of pride. "Yes. I am. That is because I am the oldest vampire in the world."_

_Curiously I asked, "What? Like the 1200's old?"_

_She merely laughed. "No. Much, much older that that Isabella dear. I was born around 1300 B.C"_

_A small gasp escaped my lips. She continued on._

"_There have been others, around the same age, but they all have passed." She said sadly. "But I also, have many things other vampires do not have." She smiled with full teeth. Showing fangs._

"_I thought vampires didn't have fangs..." I remembered Edward and Carlisle telling me it was merely a myth._

"_Yes. Vampires started adapting to their environments. Hence, fanged ones went extinct. Along with our flesh burning with holy things and/or sunlight. But I'm immuned by those things now. I can even hide my fangs."_

_I felt a slight pain on my cheek. I pressed my hand there, to see what it was. Megan looked alarmed. "Isabella. You must wake up, at this instant. I will explain more when it is time. As for now, we have none. But at this moment, you must come back to the present. Do not be alarmed to whom you wake to, you will not be harmed. But you mustn't show any fear whatsoever. If you do, the future will change, and even I do not know the outcome."_

_I wanted to ask her who I'd wake up to, but my eyes began to flutter open._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked up to see my favorite vampire staring back down at me. It brought a smile to my lips. I brought my hand up to his face, making sure he was real. Then I remembered the dream.

Mostly Megan's words. _"You mustn't show fear." _I checked his eyes once more. They weren't the exact same as before, but more of a black color now. His expression was worried. "Bella, what happened?"

My expression must have been puzzled. He continued speaking. "You're covered in dirt. And I can smell fresh cuts. Are you hurt? Who has been here? I can smell a vampire's scent, but I do not recognize it."

He was talking so fast, I barely understood him. It took me a moment to get what he was saying. Then I felt dread. I wasn't dreaming. I only thought I was. Or was I?

I heard Megan's voice in my head. _"Do not tell him anything." _I briefly wondered if he could read her mind, but seemingly as she told me not say anything, I don't think he could.

I looked back at Edward, "I'm-" I was about to tell him I was fine, but he interrupted, pondering aloud. "Maybe I should take you to Carlisle-"

"Edward! I'm fine. Please. I just took a walk and tripped. I passed out when I got back, before I could take a shower." I lied, hoping he didn't notice. It worked.

He looked relieved for a moment, then concerned again. "Bella, you know you shouldn't be out alone. Especially when I'm not around."

I smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't sleep." Then I contemplated on what he had said. "Where were you anyway? You've been gone for days. I thought you left me again." Tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to spill over.

He came over and hugged me tightly. "Bella, love, I will never do that to you again. I promise. I was just out hunting. Alice had a vision . . ."

"Edward, look at me." He did. "You obviously didn't go hunting. Your eyes tell me so. And right now, I can tell you're in pain just being here with me. So just tell me the truth."

He sighed. "Ok." He looked away as if he was embarrassed. "Alice made me go shopping."

I giggled; the thought of Edward going shopping with Alice was just too humorous. "So that's it? Shopping with Alice? Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" But I already knew the answer.

"It was a bit too humiliating for me to even go. Let alone tell my fiancé."

I smiled. "Well, we all know how Alice gets. Now, Go hunting before you hurt someone . . ."

He sighed, knowing I was right. "I'll miss you Edward." I whispered. His smile faltered for a moment.

"Ill miss you too Bella dear." He smiled. "But the sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back." To me, he seemed a little too anxious to leave. Like as if he was happy to be going.

He left, only with a small good-bye. No kiss or anything. Was he really leaving me again? Or was he leaving for something else. Something he didn't want me to know about . . . Maybe I'd call Alice . . .

**AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been keeping me busy. And it sucks. Seriously, my teachers are out to get me. It may not help that I procrastinate for like everything... Whatever, school just sucks. It's been keeping me in a bubble... I hate it. But whatev.**

**And thanks to the one review I got!! TwilightFever-FutureCullen. You rock. Really. You do. I wasn't going to continue my story, but then I read your review and BAM. Inspiration. Thanks a lot. Even if it's just you. I'll continue. Chapters won't be on as fast as I like, but I'll try getting them up faster though. (:**

**Now, In the next chapter:**

"_Bella, I have to warn you. And fast. Edward isn't the same as he was before he left. He's turned, evil in a way. You must go to La Push, for a while. That is the only place you will be safe. I will call you-"_

_The line cut, right after I heard Alice's scream. I didn't know what to do. So I packed. If Alice had confirmed what Megan had told me about Edward, then I needed to leave, before I got myself killed._

**You will find out what happens in the next chapter. As for now REVIEW!!! **

**-Christine**

P.S. Sorry if sometimes the story goes into third person POV when it's not supposed to. I normally don't write from one person's POV... ANYWHO, on with the reviews. (;


End file.
